No World Beyond
by Call Me Writefag
Summary: When Richard goes on a trip, things change in the Watterson household, and Gumball is the centre of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**No World Beyond**

 **Chapter one**

Looking back, Gumball realized he had seen the moment it all changed. It would have been easy to see the warning signs, if he had known to look for any.

They had been eating together at the dinner table. Anais monologuing on about something forgettable, Richard and Darwin stuffing their faces, and Mom...Mom was staring into her second glass of wine. Lost in her own thoughts as she stirred the dark liquid over and over in a listless, monotonous rhythm.

Gumball had been watching her as he ate. She'd been acting a little weird towards him lately, sometimes very distant, sometimes very close. She seemed uncomfortable around him, but also eager to spend time with him. This erratic behaviour alone was enough to make him concerned for her...but then there was the drinking.

A glass of wine at dinner had been the norm for a while. Gumball had overheard her explaining to Richard that she just wanted to unwind a little after work, and that was it. The topic had never come back around. But last week, she'd started refilling her glass.

As he kept an eye on her, things got weirder. Nicole bit her lip and flicked her eyes up to look back at him, then back to her glass. Her gaze caused him to feel slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that it wasn't her usual gentle, motherly look. There was something more to it. An intensity he had never seen before. Noticing the awkward air, she quickly drained the glass in one gulp, powerfully set it down, waited for everyone to give her their full attention, licked her lips, and spoke.

"So, since your father's going to go visit his mother for the weekend, why don't we do something together as a family tonight?"

She was met with a chorus of agreement.

"Tomorrow's family movie night, so why don't we do that tonight instead?" Richard suggested.

"Yeah!" Darwin quickly agreed, while Anais merely shrugged her uninterested assent.

"Do you have enough time for that though? You have to go in-"

"Oh, I'll have enough time!" Richard assured her.

"...I was really thinking more along the lines of a board game or puzzle…" Nicole trailed off, once again looking sadly into her wine glass, and the tiny drop that remained at the bottom. "Something interactive…" She said in a voice so low that it was virtually inaudible. Then her expression changed, and even Gumball could see the idea flash across her face. "Actually, a movie would be perfect." Nicole nodded, her lips forming a slow smile. "You go decide the movie and set things up." She turned to face her son, once again giving him that odd look. "Gumball, would you be a dear and help me with the dishes?"

"...Okay Mom." Gumball wanted to groan, but suppressed it. If he got stuck helping her, not only would he be denied input on the movie choice, he would also lose his favorite spot on the couch! Which meant…

"Come on, honey. We don't want to keep them waiting." She smiled.

It wasn't long before Gumball had his sleeves rolled up and was elbows deep in water, scrubbing away at the plates as quickly as he could. Every time he'd finish one, he'd hand it to his mother who was waiting with a cloth to dry them and put them away. When she was waiting for him, she'd lightly rest a hand on his shoulder, looming over him in anticipation. Being watched so intensely like that was quite distracting.

He tried to ignore it. It wasn't a big deal, nothing more than his mother showing him a little physical affection. She'd been doing that a lot as of late. A small pat on the shoulders here, a gently rub on the arms there, that wasn't really an issue. If she had stopped at that, he probably would have gotten used to it. All of that changed when she'd taken to kissing him on the forehead from time to time. Not only had Gumball thought he was getting a little old for that kind of thing, mixing her new behavior and drinking habit made it all seem wrong to him. Wrong in ways he wasn't able to explain to himself, let alone to anyone else. He wanted to ask her to stop, but he hadn't managed to say anything yet. So the touching and kissing continued.

He finished cleaning the casserole dish and handed it to Nicole, who opened the cupboard above the sink to put it away. It was directly above Gumball, so she stood behind him and leaned over to slide it in. Gumball scrunched up his shoulders in discomfort as his mother pressed him into the counter. Really, she could have just asked him to move…

With the dish away, Nicole brought her hands down and cupped them under Gumball's chin, forcing him to look straight up at her. Her expression was unreadable to him. She seemed thoroughly amused, but there was something else lurking in her eyes. Something almost covetous, laced with private mischief. She smiled, but Gumball didn't like the look of the curl in her lip. It was a hard smile, the one of a person who knew something the other didn't…

She lightly patted his cheek. "Movie time." She sang, just a little too eagerly.

As he had predicted, all the space on the couch was occupied. Gumball sighed and turned to face Nicole's reading chair. It was big enough for both him and his mother, but it would mean being squished next to her for the entire movie. And well, she _was_ getting uncomfortably touchy lately. As he thought it over, trying to find some possible escape, her hand came down and gently guided him towards the loveseat.

A bargain buy, she had wanted it for her new reading hobby. Gumball couldn't help but smirk whenever he saw her lounging in the chair, clutching some trashy romance novel. He never thought his mom could get into that kind of thing, let alone be so utterly absorbed in them that she'd forget to make dinner sometimes. He guessed she needed a hobby now that she wasn't working so many hours.

Nicole was overjoyed to be working for the Rainbow Factory's up and coming rival Prism Corp. When an executive had shown up for a meeting with Mr. Yoshida, she had impressed him with her incredible work load. Always looking for good employees and ways to undermine their hated rival, he'd offered her a better position and salary at Prism.

Her promotion and raise had netted them not just a better quality of life, but a bigger home. One where finally, everyone had their own room.

There had also been the side effect of Nicole enforcing her will on the family more and more, however. Her new job as a manager came with plenty of authority, and she'd gotten used to it. She reveled in the power. Things at home had started to become more orderly as she grew into her new managerial role at work. Gumball had seen the satisfied smug smile she'd started to wear coming home, the way she looked down her nose at other people. And of course, the way she would not take no for an answer. He guessed she just wanted to continue having that powerful feeling so long denied her, but it was irritating that she always got her way - even if her way always seemed gentler on him than the others…

Gumball climbed in first, leaning against the left arm with the hope that she would stick to the other. Instead, Nicole sat down, leaned over behind him, and jostled her son into her embrace. Hugging him tight like a stuffed animal, she rested her chin on his head.

Gumball eyed the room from his new prison, and locked eyes with Anais. She gave him a concerned look and a confused shrug. She knew something was weird and that their mom was acting strange - but wasn't going to say anything on his behalf. Darwin and Richard however, were too absorbed in arguing over which movie they wanted to watch to take notice. Nicole gave a huff of impatience and spoke up,

"So have you three decided yet?"

"Well dear, _somebody_ here can't accept that The Deer Hunter Part II: Reloaded is the superior sequel and that it's bold new direction laid the groundwork for the rest of the series, and the entire action genre!"

"And it's not _my_ fault that _somebody_ is such a grandpa and stuck in their ancient dinosaur ways that they can't accept that The Deer Hunter 6: Nick's Revenge is a _cinematic masterpiece_ and a _cornerstone_ of my generation's culture!"

Nicole's heavy sigh carried her hot wine breath over Gumball's face, and he squirmed a little to escape it. How could she stomach something so bitter, so often? She just squeezed him tighter to control his movements and tried to keep the building irritation out of her voice.

"Well! If you two can't agree, I guess we'll just have to go with someone else's idea…"

Gumball inwardly groaned. If they went with Darwin or Richard's ideas, Nicole would probably fall asleep and he could wriggle free.

"Let's see...It was Gumball's turn last week…" she gave him an affectionate squeeze as she said his name "...And Anais's before that...And since you two just forfeited your turns...Oh, it looks like it's my choice this time." She beamed at the family, who all tried to hide their disappointment.

"Not another chick flick…" Darwin pouted as he reluctantly opened Elmoreflix on the TV.

"Open my account, dear." Nicole smiled.

Darwin shuddered and muttered "This can't be happening…" repeatedly until Anais snatched the remote from him. She opened the menu of Nicole's 'watch later' list and began to scroll, trying in vain to stifle a laugh.

"Days of Fleeting Sunset?" She giggled.

"Casa de la Romancia?" Darwin answered her in an equally skeptical a tone.

"Harmony's Awakening?"

"Shores of Love?" Richard groaned with them.

"The Breadmaker's Song?" The three of them all laughed together, heedless of the annoyance building on Nicole's face.

"Oh, oh, wait!" Darwin called, trying to suppress his laughter long enough to speak "This one's the best: Distant Hearts of the Sunset Mountains!" He could hardly finish the name before collapsing into hysterics along with Anais and Richard.

"Fine then!" Nicole snapped. "If that one's 'the best' then we'll watch it!"

The trio quickly shut up and exchanged guilty looks with each other. Gumball just shrugged. They brought this on themselves - he hadn't done anything. Not that he really could, anyways. Though he hated to admit it, it was kind of cozy being cuddled like this. At least, it was, until the movie passed the first act, and the romance really started to heat up. He could hear his mother's breathing change ever so slightly, it quickened in time to the pounding of her heart. Gumball could feel that too, as she hugged him tighter, her chest pressing against the back of his head. He scrunched his shoulders up and grimaced. He could practically hear the blood rushing through her veins. This was really getting to be too much.

As if she sensed his growing unease, Nicole unwrapped one arm from about him and planted it on her own thigh. That hand soon began to wander, however, as the protagonists of the film stared into each other's dreamy eyes. It stealthily descended from her thigh to his, sliding down to his knee and then back up until it touched his belt. By the time the two characters on the screen embraced, she was caressing his belly and chest, and practically panting into his ear.

Gumball became more and more uncomfortable as he watched the movie. To try and put himself in a better mood, he tried to imagine the characters as himself and Penny, but it didn't work. They didn't match. Or rather, _she_ didn't match. Gumball could easily slip himself into the shoes of the dashing, reckless, young man - but the suave, serious, slightly older woman he was paired with...That didn't match Penny at all. There was no innocent, almost bubbly nature to her, in fact, the character reminded him more of…Well, it was hard not to be reminded of her when she was so close - almost wrapped around him like a snake.

From then on, the sight of the two lovers on the screen stirred eerie things in his mind. The beginnings of thoughts that felt _wrong_. So he turned away from the movie as best he could, swivelling his head to look out the window. Or rather, at the window - it was too dark outside now, and too bright inside, to see anything but the living room reflected back at him.

He saw himself in his mother's arms. And he shivered at how small he seemed. How trapped. It scared him. And then there was her expression…She was completely enthralled in the movie, fiercely biting her lip as the scene played out. She held him firm as her fingers began a little swirling dance around his belly button. And she started to shift her legs strangely, as if she was trying to squish her thighs together.

On the screen, the woman finally got her man, and the characters shared their triumphant kiss, and Gumball could feel his mother's body tense around him. He swore he heard the smallest of needy whines squeeze out between her lips. She leaned into him and started to whisper into his ear in a voice as faint as falling snow.

"Gummyp-"

"Alright! I'm off! See you later, honey!" Richard exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"Gah!" Nicole jolted in her seat, suddenly wrenched out of whatever mix of film and fantasy she had nestled herself into. "Richard, you-!" She yelled, spitting her irritation across the room at him before she caught herself, and gritted through grinding teeth "Yeah, go. Just go…" Only Gumball heard her mutter "...You fat bastard…" under her breath as she slumped back down into the couch.

Gumball could have heard anything she said, no matter how low her tone. Her mouth was still only inches from his ear, which was still ringing from her angry shout. Gumball tried to calm his racing heart as Richard meekly shuffled out the door and Darwin and Anais stared at their mother. For her part, Nicole regained her composure and ignored the dumbfounded looks of her other children. She had thoughts only for one of them, though her mood was now ruined.

Her temper now as sour as her breath, she turned to face the TV again. She watched it only lazily, her mind overtaken by thoughts known only to her. Gumball continued to eye her reflection in the window. Her frown slowly faded, but he knew the fury remained.

As the front door shut, Gumball looked at the couch. There was now a large space for him to sit. He wouldn't have to be in...this situation anymore. Gumball licked his lips nervously and made his move, but just as he started to get up, Nicole's arms pulled him back and held him tightly to her breast. She rolled over a little, trying to pin him to the couch with her body. Her mouth once again pressed close to his ear as her legs intertwined with his.

"No."

There was no room for arguing. Gumball's excuse of needing to use the washroom died before it ever reached his lips. This was an order. He didn't understand it, but she needed him in a desperate, clingy way. Gumball bit his lip and decided that...Maybe, maybe she _really_ needed this...Maybe he should just let her hold him. Just for the movie...

Besides, even if he put up a struggle, he doubted he could escape. Nicole was strong, athletic, and just plain bigger than him. Gumball was at an extreme disadvantage if things got out of hand. He furrowed his brow at that thought. Out of hand? What was he thinking? She was his mother, not a monster. She would never do anything to him.

...Right?

He tried to dismiss the creeping doubt that crawled up his spine. It was no easy task however, as the sensation's progression was once again matched by Nicole's hand sliding up his belly. Though, this time was different. She no longer lightly caressed him, in that unnerving yet strangely enjoyable way. Now she dragged across, pressing, scratching into him, as if he would slip through her fingers with a lighter touch.

The movie went on, but no one was really watching it anymore. Darwin and Anais were nodding off over on the roomy couch, Gumball was trying not to think about the situation his mother was putting him in. It made him feel dirty, and _used_ in a way he couldn't quite explain.

Nicole bounced her foot back and forth furiously. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen, but her gaze seemed to bore straight through it, beyond it, to some distant place only she could see. Her tail stopped flicking and she sighed wearily. Her hold on Gumball, and her whole body slackened, but he didn't dare move a single muscle now. Her anger might have dissipated, but it could be easily rekindled out of her present exasperation.

Finally, the credits began to roll, and everyone made their hasty exit to their bedrooms. Everyone except Nicole. Though Gumball had immediately leapt gratefully to his feet and started towards the stairs, he stopped and looked back at his mother. She stayed reclining on the chair with a forlorn expression on her face before she sat up and made for the kitchen, half stumbling. Concerned for her, Gumball watched as she poured yet another glass of wine. How many had she had by now?

Nicole looked up from her drink and saw him.

"...Go to bed, Gumball…" she muttered, and put her head in her hands with a sigh halfway between bewilderment and a desperate exhaustion.

Slowly, he did as he was told, worry gnawing at him. He'd never seen her have this much to drink before. He'd never seen her act quite like this before. Was he doing the right thing by leaving her alone down there with yet another drink? Maybe he should try talking to her...but...being alone with her struck a chord of unease in him.

He slunk upstairs to his bedroom, unable to decide if he was cowardly, or just a bad son.

Some time later, Gumball muttered a curse word that he knew would get his mouth soaped out if his mother ever heard him say it. With a disgusted sigh, he watched as his video game character died a slow and agonizing death-by-cutscene. The heroic space marine was slowly, horribly crushed to death in the grip of a giant alien's hand.

Gumball stared at the screen, thinking about 'movie time' and the soft, warm arms of his mother closing around him. Sure, she hadn't crushed him into paste, but...There had been little in the way of escape opportunities either. He shook his head, trying to keep such strange thoughts out of his mind. She had just...just wanted…Something.

A hug? No, no it had to have been more than _was_ more than that. A cuddle, he supposed. But wasn't that what Dad was for? The way she had been touching him was bewildering to say the least. It had an oddly nice vibe to it, but...it wasn't right. It felt as though she…He struggled to finish the thought. He rebelled against it, not wanting an answer, but needing one all the same.

She...wanted? _Wanted_ , yeah. Wanted _him_. But for what? Or rather, had it been that she wanted _more_ \- more _of him_. More of him than she could ask for? More than he could give her?

He tapped his fingers on his controller. The ideas he was considering were making him greatly uncomfortable. He stared at the gently glowing screen and set the controller down. He'd give this level one more shot before bed. But for now, nature called.

Gumball hummed to himself as he washed and dried his hands. He opened the door and hit the light as he walked into the hallway, only to stop cold as he saw his mother leaning in the doorway of her room, staring at him. Chin down, staring up at him with that same intensity from before. He gave her a puzzled look, and she raised a hand and beckoned for him to come to her. Her nightgown, seemingly only thrown about her, slid off one shoulder with the movement. Gumball didn't like the flushed, enigmatic half smile on her face, or the way her eyes seemed only half alert.

"Come here Gummypussh…" she slurred, and backed into her dark room.

Gumball hesitated a moment further, then followed her. Perhaps against his better judgement. Whatever reason she wanted him had to be a good one at this hour. Did she need him to do something for her? Was there something she wanted to talk about? Maybe she would explain her odd behaviour towards him. If she didn't, Gumball made a mental note to bring it up at some point.

The feelings of nervousness and fear returned as he entered his mother's bedroom. The only light to be found was a pale moonbeam streaming in from the open window, giving off a dim illumination. It lent everything an eerie, silver aspect. Taking a few more steps, he was about to call for her when he suddenly planted his foot into something soft and warm.

Looking down, he recognized the nightgown his mother had been wearing just a few moments prior. The door shut behind him and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest. Gumball tensed up as a hot, naked body pressed against his back.

"M-mom?"

Nicole ignored him, leaning around to kiss his cheek, then moved down to kiss his neck. Gumball gave an involuntary moan as she nibbled him, and started to push him forward towards the bed. What was she…? His pajama shirt was suddenly pulled off over his head, causing him to break away from her in fright.

"Mom w-what're you doing?" He demanded, and then blushed when he saw her naked, moonlit body bared before him. Nicole tossed his shirt aside and advanced on him wordlessly. Her tail swished back and forth in a slow pendulum rhythm. "Mom! Wh-" Gumball backed up until he hit the bed, falling onto it. His mother reached him before he could right himself, and pushed him down with one hand as her other began to tug at his pants. "What's going on?" he begged her.

"Sssshhh…" She pulled him up onto the bed and dragged him up to the centre, sitting atop him.

"Mo-!"

Nicole slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Sssshhh."

Stripped and held down, Gumball felt a rush of fear he'd never felt before. Utterly helpless beneath her, with nothing to cover him and his shame. His mouth dried up as shivers raced each other up his spine. His mouth trembled under her hand; she looked ready to devour him. Bite by bite, until there was nothing left.

He felt like she was already consuming him, the way her half lidded eyes roamed along his figure, savouring every detail. She licked her lips and removed her hand from his mouth. She gestured for Gumball not to move while she leaned over, took her wine glass from the nightstand and drank long and deep. Frozen with fear, he obeyed. He didn't move a muscle until she replaced the glass.

"...Mom?" he whimpered.

She said nothing, simply gripping his shoulders again, pulling him up into her embrace and roughly kissing him. A kiss of primal passion and desire long denied. The heavy, bitter wine on her breath overwhelmed him. Gumball half-gagged in surprise, utterly unused to the revolting taste. He nearly choked on her tongue as it darted into his mouth and examined him thoroughly.

His mother's grip on him tightened, and she pushed him back down into the bed. She surged past his teeth, rolling over his tongue and straining to reach his throat. Disgusted and terrified, Gumball squirmed beneath her, and desperately, violently, threw his head to one side to escape her kiss, sucking in a breath to call for help. But her hand slapped over his mouth once again.

"No."

She hissed the word, and said nothing more, pressing her lips against his and forcing her way back inside him. Now whipped up into a blind panic, Gumball finally brought up his shaking hands and vainly tried to push her away. Ripping his mouth from hers once again, he cried out.

"Mom, please!"

Then he was stunned. His cheek stung with pain.

"M-mom?"

She struck him again, harder. Then whispered into his ear as tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't struggle."

And he didn't. He simply sobbed quietly, tears burning trails down his cheeks as her hot breath filled his face again. Knowing what was coming, and fearing another slap, he meekly opened his mouth for her. She made an approving noise and snaked her tongue deeper as her hands, whose touch turned softer, shifted to explore his nethers. She caressed him, squeezed him, and rubbed him. It was hers, _he_ was hers, and she made sure he knew that before moving to touch herself. With her body pressed up against his own, Gumball could feel her every movement as she teased herself. Her knuckles dragged across his semi-erect member as her fingers darted in and out. All the while, she held him down with her weight and her tongue tried to wrestle with his, while he tried to avoid hers. She got the better of him, and twirled and twisted him into her power.

Caught in her control, Gumball felt like a boat adrift on rough tides, pulled this way and that at the whim of some angry sea goddess. At her mercy as she broke the kiss and crawled up to kneel with her lower lips mere inches from his mouth. A single drop of something fell from her slick entrance and Gumball shivered despite how warm it was against his skin. Nicole looked down at him as she lowered herself onto his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the sopping fur of her nethers was driven against him. He kept his lips tightly pressed together, not wanting to taste her. Instead, her juices were smeared across his face and nose as she shifted her hips back and forth. Unable to breathe otherwise, Gumball was forced to smell her as her clit rubbed against his nose.

He cringed at the unfamiliar, if not unpleasant musk. It wasn't long before Nicole tired of his reticence and brought her hands down, prying his eyes open to meet her impatient gaze.

"Lick." She commanded.

Gumball trembled at the scowl in her eyes and warily extended his tongue. The twitch she made as he touched her scared him, but the tightened grip on his head terrified him more. Finding the taste of her not as bad as he'd feared, Gumball began to swab back and forth inside her, wincing as she lightly pulled on his fur. As he probed deeper, she groaned and shifted above him, and her hands began to gently massage his scalp. Gumball, though still terrified out of his wits, found some small solace in that if he simply did what she wanted, she might stop hurting him.

As he pleasured her, she tensed around his head further, and Gumball found the pressure unbearable. Much of her weight resting on his jaw made it hard to continue lapping at her, but he redoubled his efforts out of fear.

Despite his sensitive ears being painfully squished against his head by his mother's thighs, her growing moans and ever more laboured breathing rang out clear to him. Her breathing quickened suddenly, and very quickly, turning erratic. With quick, short, and shallow breaths until she ground herself into his face, arching her back and letting out a long, satisfied "NNNNNNNnnnGGhuh!"

Gumball mewled and writhed as her massaging touch became claws digging and raking across his scalp. His pained cries were soon quite drowned as she came. He choked and coughed, bubbling for air as she flowed down his chin and cheeks to soak the sheets beneath.

Slowly, Nicole removed herself from her son's face, sitting on his chest instead and smirking down at her handiwork. A hand still trembling from orgasm reached out and patted his soaked cheek.

Only able to breathe in the form of panted, strained sobs, Gumball stared up at his mother with bleary, uncomprehending eyes that were clouded by hot, fresh tears. He wanted to scream at her 'why?' He wanted to beg her to stop, to tell him what he'd done wrong, why she was doing this to him, what had he done? God, would she stop, please? Please? He loved her, he'd forgive her if she just stopped, just told him why.

Why, mommy?

But all he could muster was a wavering, muted bawl as she once again changed positions. She slid her rear down his belly and teasingly along his shaft, settling down on his thighs. Gumball inhaled sharply as she touched him. The same hand she had used to strike him moments ago, she now used to service him. Bringing him to readiness with rigorous, eager little pumps and twists. Despite his efforts, his body proved highly receptive towards her touch.

Gumball bit back his moan, shocked out of his wailing by the little electric pleasures. This...this shouldn't feel good. He didn't want this. He didn't like it. But...ah, he did. It was something else. Something he'd never experienced before. There was an animal drive in him, that had secretly longed for this. And now it compelled him to give in. He refused, and the animal within ignored him.

Gumball glanced down at himself, seeing that his member had betrayed him. He cursed it. And shortly he cursed himself as she loomed over, and a blinding pleasure engulfed him. It felt so good, and he hated it.

He hated the way she moaned, and the way her hands kneaded his chest as she rocked her hips this way and that. He hated the way they both huffed for air. And most of all, he hated the way part of him screamed out for more. He wanted to push up against her, he wanted to run his hands all over her.

He wanted to taste her again.

The bedcovers twisted in his grip as an impotent rage boiled within him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. For a brief moment he opened one eye, and saw that his mother paid him no heed at all. She was lost in her own desires, caressing one breast while her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolled out.

She didn't care. She didn't care whether he liked it or hated it. This was all about her, and her needs. Still, Gumball resisted the desire to moan and give in to her soft fur and alluring warmth. For his own pride, he supposed. His body might have betrayed him, but he wouldn't give up.

Gumball didn't know how long the ordeal went on. How long she slammed herself down on him. His hips groaned and he whined pitifully until she reached over and slapped him harshly again. Time seemed to lose meaning as she bore down on him. She pressed herself upon him, around him. She encompassed him with her one sided desire. He was trapped in her prison of confused pleasure and aching pain. There was no longer a world beyond her flesh.

Battered and bruised by her thoughtless affections, Gumball served the needs of his mother until he could endure it no longer. He groaned and felt himself release deep inside her. She tensed and gasped, the hand that steadied herself sank its claws into Gumball's chest, and he cried out as she took what she should never have desired. He never received the slap he expected however, as Nicole staggered from her exertions, and leaned over him. Gumball whimpered and looked away as she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. A show of affection that he could not tell was genuine, or mockery.

Then she collapsed on top of him, and quickly fell into a deep, drunken slumber. Gumball, trapped helplessly beneath her, wept until exhaustion eventually drifted him into a landscape of terrifying and painful nightmares - with nothing to cling to for comfort but his violator, still slick with the exertion of defiling him.

* * *

The next morning, Gumball groaned at the dull aches in his body as he woke up. He was too hot, and soaked with sweat and his face was all sticky. Unsure of his surroundings, he slowly opened his eyes and found a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Oh.

The reality of what had happened swept over him in a roiled wave of horror. Though she was no longer lying on top of him, she still clung to him tightly in her sleep. Once again he played the teddy bear as she gently chewed the end of his ear as she dreamed. The small but sharp pains jolted him further awake, but what hurt more than any of his physical sufferings was the sinking pit in his chest.

That really happened. It happened. It hadn't been some...some nightmare. She'd…

She'd…

The word arose in his mind, and his first reaction was to lash against it.

No, it-it hadn't been like...like that. This was different...his own mother...it couldn't be…

 _That._

But the word stayed stubbornly in his mind. It haunted him even as the woman next to him woke and lazily stretched. She lightly ran a finger along his cheek, her touch causing him to shiver. The word persisted, but he still refused to acknowledge it. No...No. That couldn't be. She didn't mean it that way. She wouldn't do that to him…It, it had to be something else...

Nicole continued to contentedly snuggle him until her alarm went off. She sighed and rose from the bed to silence it. Gumball turned over to avoid looking at her naked body. It was the first movement he had made in many hours, and it hurt. Gumball didn't make any more, simply staying put as he heard his mother prepare and take a shower.

He still had not moved by the time she came back. He remained huddled in the covers as his mother dressed. He heard her pull out her desk chair and turn it to face the bed. It made the slightest of creaks as she leaned back into it.

"Gumball."

There was no anger or commanding tone in her voice. It was flat, and hollow. Slowly, Gumball sat up and looked at his mother. She was slouching in the chair, her posture all weariness. Her expression was much the same. They stared at each other for a long moment before Gumball spoke.

"...Why?"

 **A/N Thank yous go out to Whiskers Mooncat and Piper of Reason for read throughs and edits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"...Why?" Gumball asked quietly.

Nicole sighed, and looked at her foot as she bounced it up and down nervously.

"What did I do to make you-"

" _You_ didn't do anything." She replied sharply.

"Then who…" Gumball trailed away, unable to keep the tears from his voice any longer.

Nicole stayed silent a long time. She seemed as bewildered as he did, and her gaze moved from her own feet to the half-empty bottle of wine on her dresser. It lingered there, and she frowned before muttering.

"Go take a shower Gummypuss."

"But-"

" _Go_."

She rose and went to the dresser. Gumball eyed the way her hands shook as she began to unscrew the lid, and he swiftly gathered his clothes and fled for the bathroom.

* * *

Gumball set the water running at a painfully high temperature. Climbing in, he winced and began to desperately scrub himself clean. He furiously brushed his fur until he began to cry.

It wasn't enough. The water couldn't get hot enough to scald her scent off him, and he couldn't scrub hard enough to scrape her fingers away.

The word he refused to acknowledge rose again in his mind. It badgered him until he finally broke, sliding to the floor. He was too weak to try to think around it this time.

Raped. She'd _raped_ him. Why? Why'd she do it? She was his mother, and yet...She'd done something unthinkable. The senseless, incomprehensible betrayal suddenly propelled Gumball into a rage, and he scratched and tore at himself until he bled. But he could still feel her on him. Inside him. The anger ebbed, and he felt nothing but helplessness. Violated.

Drained.

Gumball sat in the tub for a long time, tears and water slowly dribbling down his face. No matter how long he stayed there, no matter how much he washed, he was still dirty. He always would be.

After a while longer, the brush fell from his numb fingers, and Gumball gave up. Resigning himself to living with the taint that clung to his fur. That sweet perfume and sour sweat he could still faintly smell.

At least he was able to clean her off his face. After drying himself off, he brushed his teeth to rid himself of her taste. Spitting the last of it into the sink, Gumball looked up at saw his own haggard face and puffy red eyes. What would he say if someone asked…

He knew that he _should_ tell someone. Anyone. However… Fear had his lips sealed. Fear and shame. He was utterly humiliated at what had been done to him. It was better if no one knew.

Maybe…

Maybe it would only happen the once and maybe...And maybe they could forget it ever occurred at all? Like it was all just a bad dream.

Gumball rubbed his eyes and wrapped a towel tightly around himself. On his way back to his room, he passed his mother, and he recoiled as her hand drifted out to pat his head.

Safe inside his room, Gumball dried himself off and pulled out a set of clothes. He dressed himself, almost able to pretend for a time that everything was normal. But then he laid eyes on his video game. It sat, still paused, where he had left it. The words "YOU LOSE" glaring back at him accusingly.

He remembered the day his mother had bought it, just a couple weeks ago. He'd returned home from school to find it on his desk with a little note. It read "Hope you have fun, Gummypuss" and there was a little heart. He hadn't thought much of it at the time. She'd been suddenly giving him little gifts and treats and things for a while, together with little notes like that.

The hearts. Why hadn't he noticed the hearts? Was he just too blinded by the gifts to see the intent behind them? It should have been obvious. And, that one night when the power mysteriously went out, and it was just them alone in the house. She'd set up those red candles and the good tablecloth and gazed at him over dinner. The batting eyelashes, the stilted, awkward conversation about Penny, the weird tone in her voice. Everything began adding up.

Trembling, Gumball stalked towards it and yanked the plug out of the wall. He grabbed the device and kicked it under his bed.

He never wanted to look at it ever again. Just like everything else touched by her, it was _tainted_. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he staggered back to his door. He gave himself a moment to calm down before he went down to breakfast.

The moment he passed the threshold of his room, the anger evaporated from him. Anxiety rushed in to take its place. Invisible eyes watched him from all angles, and _she_ was waiting behind every corner and doorway. The sensation of dread only grew as he descended the stairs. Nicole's voice called to him "Come to breakfast Gummypuss!" and Gumball's legs shook so badly he had to grab the railing to steady himself.

"C-coming!" he returned, taking each step one by one until a little steadiness returned to him. Reaching the table, he sat in his usual spot as Darwin and Anais slowly noticed something off about him.

"Hey dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Darwin nudged his brother. "What, did you get a text from Carrie? Ha!" he laughed at his own joke.

Gumball glanced at his mother with wide eyes as she turned at the sound of Darwin's voice. Her look said everything.

Nothing. Happened. Last. Night.

Gumball took a deep breath "It was just...just a bad dream…I'm fine, don't worry..." he muttered to Darwin, and Nicole nodded sternly. Darwin also nodded, but skeptically. He exchanged a glance with Anais, who, though she wore concern on her face, shrugged at her brother's behavior. The two returned to their food, but Gumball could do nothing but sweat bullets.

He glanced at his siblings and felt that they could sense the unnatural stink clinging to him. That they could see his mother's touch upon him like a black mark upon his face. They were disgusted by him, and so chose to ignore him. He didn't ignore them, however. He continually watched them with growing paranoia. They happily stuffed pancakes into their mouths as if nothing was wrong. It sickened him. Then the feeling passed and Gumball furrowed his brow.

Pancakes? Mom almost never-

"Here you are, sweetie." Nicole beamed as she placed before him a plate that was _heaping_ with pancakes. Syrup drooled off the sides and a slice of butter softly melted on the top.

Gumball stared at the plate in mute confusion. There...there were chocolate chips cooked into his. He looked at the other's plates, as they looked at his. Gumball had been getting preferential treatment for a while now, but this was too far for Darwin and Anais, who started up in outrage. Their heated argument never reached Gumball's ears. He was too busy puzzling over his mother's behavior. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. Why was she in such a good mood? Was this elaborate treat supposed to be some kind of apology for what she'd done? He couldn't understand it.

By the time he surfaced from his thoughts, Darwin and Anais were slinking out of the room defeated, and Nicole leaned over the table and propped her head up on one hand.

"So how do you like them, Gummypuss? I made them special just for you."

They were delicious, and on any normal day he would have dug in like he was after buried treasure. But this _wasn't_ a normal day. He could barely stomach being near Nicole, let alone eat, especially with her watching him like that.

How could he enjoy anything that was connected to this woman anymore? He had never felt so alone in his life. He knew he should talk to someone. Tell anybody what she'd done to him. That she'd...raped him.

But the look she had struck him with moments before. It was the scariest thing he'd ever seen. The memory of it held his tongue the rest of the day.

Gumball nibbled at his breakfast until Nicole was distracted by the phone ringing. Seeing his chance, Gumball left the table and fled for his room, brushing off Darwin's offer of playing outside. It earned him another confused look, but nothing more.

Gumball wandered from activity to activity, trying to distract himself. But he couldn't. How could he sit there, browsing the internet or playing a game, when something so horrible had been done to him only the night before? It was absurd, and the fact that life went on after such an event lent a surreal quality to the world around him.

Just being alive seemed unreal. It was as if he should have died, as if life should have simply ended. But here he was, sitting alone in his room, too weary to even cry.

Eventually, as the hours passed, hunger got the best of him and he crept down to the kitchen to forage for food and return to his room to eat in safety. As he sliced his sandwich in two, footsteps on the kitchen tile caused him to freeze in place. He looked up slowly to see his mother smile at him. She paced around him, running a hand over his shoulders and brushing her tail against him as she passed him. Gumball shuddered but said nothing, merely watching her nervously.

Nicole opened the fridge, rooted around in it for a moment then pulled out a pepperette. She bumped the door shut with a swing of her hip, then turned to look back at Gumball again. Slowly, she extended her tongue and placed the stick of meat on it. She slid it in and out of her mouth a few times as she walked back over to her son.

"Mmmmm, Gummypuss…" She moaned, placing an arm under his neck. Her hand snaked under his sweater and toyed with his chest fur. They stayed like that, Gumball paralyzed with fear as she ate her snack and groped him. Then she forcefully hip-thrust him into the table, ruffled the fur on his head playfully and mercifully left him be.

He watched her leave, her hips sashaying to and fro. Shaking his head he took his sandwich in front of the TV to eat. If that was all she would do to him while there was a chance to be caught by the others, maybe he'd be okay if he sat on the couch. In fact, he suddenly thought, he'd be safer out here than in his room. She could simply come in and shut the door and have her way with him. But out here in the open though, she'd have to drag him away first, at the very least.

Feeling a little safer, Gumball managed to almost enjoy himself as he idly watched some cartoons. Darwin joined him after a time, and soon they were playing a videogame together and laughing like normal. For hours, Gumball was able to be himself again, the company of his brother helping to keep his mind away from what had happened. Then the aroma of his mother's cooking wafted into the room followed by the woman herself.

"Dinner's ready, boys!"

"Oh boy!" Darwin exclaimed and jumped up, running off to the dinner table.

Nicole stayed and watched Gumball as he shut off their game and walked quickly past her. She reached out and pinched his butt, chuckling as he jumped in shock. She winked at him and stuck out her tongue.

He stared back at her anxiously, his cheeks burning with humiliation as she grinned down at him. She slowly brought up her hand, spread two fingers into a V shape and tongued the space between. Gumball trembled in a mixture of fear, shame, and pain. She was mocking him.

Or was she telling him what he was _really_ going to be eating for dinner?

Gumball sat in his chair, which, of course, was opposite his mother's seat. He watched her moving about in the kitchen, fearfully not wanting to let her out of his sight. Gumball felt a hand touch his shoulder and he half-whirled about, panic leaping out of his mouth in the shape of a yelp.

"Woah! Dude, are you ok?" Darwin exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. You...you just scared me...a little." Gumball panted, catching his breath and trying to calm his racing heart. If doing that wasn't hard enough already, Nicole came back in from the kitchen carrying their dinner. She set it down on the table, and began portioning it out, seemingly heedless of Gumball's little outburst. She casually hummed to herself as she passed out the plates, sliding Gumball's in front of him last.

Gumball looked down at the meal in front of him. Tuna casserole. Huh. Why were they having a casserole twice in a row- He looked up at her, his mild confusion temporarily overriding everything else. He saw the wicked grin on her face, looked back at the food and understood.

Tuna. She _was_ still mocking him. He looked up at her, appalled and embarrassed.

"Eat it all up, Gummypuss, don't play with it." She said with a wink.

Dinner seemed to go on like any normal day, Anais looked on uninterested as Darwin talked about the pretty birds he saw outside on his walk in the park. Nicole nodded along, occasionally saying "That's nice dear." all the while leering at Gumball as he took small bites of his dinner. Her eyes locked with his as he chewed. Gumball squirmed in his seat.

Why was she doing this to him? The...the rape had been one thing, but did she have to rub in the violation like this? What had he done to deserve any of it? He'd asked her, and she'd told him he hadn't done anything...so, why? If it wasn't a punishment, what was it?

Gumball's train of thought derailed into fear again as he gingerly watched his mother enter the kitchen and return with... _a glass of red wine_. He shuddered at the soft click of it being placed upon the table. Already, he could feel the second hand taste of it on his tongue. She squinted at him as she knocked the glass back into her mouth. Though terrified out of his wit, Gumball felt his impulsively hand begin to shake, as if it was desperate to swat the glass out of her hand.

"Hey, Gumball, you sure you're okay?" Darwin asked, drawn out of his tale by the fear on his brother's face.

"Yeah, you look really pale…" Anais chimed in.

"I said I'm fine, alright!? Just fine!" Gumball snapped at them.

"You don't sound fine," replied Anais.

"Anais! Darwin! Stop pestering your brother!" Nicole commanded.

"But-" the two children began in unison.

"No buts! In fact, both of you are going straight to your rooms after dinner."

They both opened their mouths to either plead their innocence or protest their early bedtime, but a glare from Nicole kept them quiet.

The rest of dinner passed in unbroken silence, until Darwin and then Anais both finished and went to their rooms. Alone with his violator, Gumball hunched his shoulders and focused on his food. He wasn't hungry, in fact he felt sick to his stomach, but as long as he was eating dinner, maybe she wouldn't do anything. It seemed to work until he ran out of dinner.

"Good boy." Nicole said, patting his head as she took his plate away. "Now, help me with the dishes, would you?"

So again, Gumball washed the dishes, but this time his mother didn't dry them off and put them away, she simply let him pile them in the drainer as she sipped on her wine and watched him. He didn't dare say anything. When he had only a few left, Nicole set her glass down and strolled up behind him.

She ran her hands down his shoulders and back, possessively squeezing his rump. Then suddenly she let him be, and grabbed the dishcloth and took her normal station beside him.

Her odd move puzzled Gumball as he grabbed the next dish. It was the last one. Just this and he'd be done. As he scrubbed the casserole dish, it suddenly became clear why they'd had two casserole nights in a row. He glanced up at the cupboard where the dish would be placed once dry. Knowing what was coming, he closed his eyes as he handed it to his mother, who wiped it off and then squished herself against him in order to reach the cupboard.

Then she gripped his shoulders and turned him around.

"Can't reach the top shelf yet, dearie? Well, you're still growing…" She emphasized the last word by rubbing a hand against his groin. "Mmmmyes, a growing boy. Do you know what growing boys need, little Gummypuss?" He kept his head bowed and gave a timid shake. "No? It's quite obvious…" She reached up and began to unbutton her shirt "Little kittens need their milk."

Gumball tried to slip past her, but her arms shot out and held him still. One hand on his arm, the other on on his ear. Nicole twisted her grip until he cried out softly, then bent over, pulling his head up even as he squirmed and pressed his mouth to her breast.

"Drink up Gummypussy!" She ordered, pinching his ear until he complied. He licked and sucked on her nipple vigorously as she bit her lip and crushed his body against the counter. She began to buck her hips into him as well. Eventually she stopped, and pulled his head back. She smiled maliciously down at him.

"Maybe you'd like something stronger to drink?" She laughed, grabbing her wine glass and pressing it to his lips. Her hand shifted from his arm to the scruff of his neck, yanking until he allowed her to pour the vile fluid into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered, and red wine flowed down his chin and soaked his shirt. He violently thrashed about in her grip, and the glass slipped through her numbing fingers to break on the floor with a loud crack.

Suddenly, Nicole released him and backed away, letting him hack up the wine into the sink. They stared at each other, both wide-eyed until Nicole licked her lips and looked away.

"I'll...clean that up…" She mumbled, picking up the handful of pieces and dropping them in the garbage can.

Gumball rushed up and past her to the stairs and up to his room. He never looked back to see Nicole give her reflection a long look in the window before pouring more wine into a new glass.

* * *

Gumball crawled into his bed, he wished he'd brushed his teeth to get the wine taste out of his mouth, but he wasn't going to risk leaving his room now. After a while he began to doze off only to be woken rudely by a soft knocking on his door. Gumball gently whimpered to himself and trembled as he heard Nicole enter his room. He forced himself to stay as still as possible, hoping that the woman would leave him alone if she thought he was asleep. Instead she stumbled over to his bed and lightly shook him by the arm.

"Guuumbaaall...Momma wants to plaaay…" She sang to him.

When he didn't move, he expected her to cast the covers aside to wrestle him into position. Instead, she merely pulled the blanket up and climbed in behind him. Nicole pulled herself up next to him, so that Gumball could feel her nipples poking his back. She was already naked. She was only here for one thing.

But she was taking her sweet time getting to it, he thought. Her hands had again started to play across his body, but there was no urgency to her movements. No desperation, like before. He was here, he wasn't going anywhere. She had him trapped like a rat and all the time in the world to toy with him.

Gently, Nicole kissed his cheek.

"Don't be afraid, Gummypuss…" She whispered "I love you, dear."

She crawled on top of him, pulling him off his side onto his back so they were face to face. She gave him a coy smile.

"Why would you be afraid of your own mother?"

Gumball squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

Nicole placed a hand on his chin and turned him back to her. Hesitantly, Gumball opened his eyes again. Nicole was pouting a little.

"...Don't you want me, Gumball?" The wine on her breath lent a sour aspect to the words.

"N-no." He managed through his fear.

A momentary flash of disappointment soon turned back to a grin. Nicole ground herself into Gumball's hardening member.

"This one doesn't agree with you."

"Mom, please no-" He began to plead until she pulled roughly on the scruff of his neck. She got up onto her knees, and dragged him up to his feet before releasing him.

"Strip for me." Gumball stared at her until she pointed at him, then lowered her finger towards his crotch. "Strip." She repeated. Shutting his eyes, Gumball clutched the hem of his shirt before speaking in the tiniest of voices.

"No."

Nicole tilted her head slightly "What did you say?"

"I-I said no!" Gumball cried, attempting to push past her and make for the door.

Nicole's arm shot out, halting him in his tracks. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Oh no you... don't!" and she decked him in the face on the final word.

It was a proper punch on the nose, knocking him to his back and hitting his head off the wall. Nicole gave him no time to recover, grabbing him by the throat with one hand as she pulled his pants off with the other.

Gumball's head swam as he tried to breathe, gasping for air that his mother wouldn't let him have. He tried to pry her fingers off his neck but she just gripped tighter. She was too strong. But still he struggled, thrashing and clawing at her, until she struck him again. And again, and again. Open handed slaps that stung his cheeks. Gumball was glad that they were not punches. Just the one had been enough. When Gumball saw her striking hand clench into a fist again, he stopped cold and let his arms drop to his sides.

Nicole released her hold on his neck, and lowered her fist.

"You're not allowed to wear clothes to bed anymore, young man. Do you hear me?"

Gumball nodded tearfully.

"You're going to obey your mommy now, aren't you, Gummypuss?"

He bobbed his head vigorously.

"Say it, Gumball. Say it!" She throttled him as she growled the words.

"I-i-i'll d-do what y-you say, m-mom!"

"Good boy. Good boy…" She patted his cheek, then wiped away the trickle of blood coming from his nose. "Let me just kiss this boo-boo better…" Gumball winced as she pressed her lips against his tender nose. "...And we can get back to the fun."

She pulled him up to his feet by his armpits "Now let's try that again...Take it off. Slowly."

His entire body quaking with terror, Gumball clutched his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

"No!" Nicole snapped at him, causing him to violently flinch "Suh-low-lee." She hissed out the word one syllable at a time.

With agonizingly small movements, Gumball pulled up the last piece of dignity he had left. Just before the fabric covered his eyes, Gumball saw the pure, aching lust in his mother's eyes. It was like she had been replaced by some primal monster. She reached out and ran her hands up his chest, before leaning in and biting his nipple. Gumball whined as she raked her fingers over his body, the tips of her claws pricking him. She ran her tongue over his neck before suckling down hard, causing him to whimper. All the while, he finished removing his shirt, standing spread eagled and weeping as his mother roamed over him with every part of her body.

Her movements became ever faster, harder, and more wild until she pushed him down onto the bed. Gumball's shirt slipped through his fingers to the floor as she roughly pulled his shaft into position to enter her.

With a triumphant "Aaaaaah" she enveloped him. Her fingers twisted the skin of his arms as she held him down and rode. Nicole took everything, and gave nothing back. She soaked him up and left him haggard and dry, like some kind of sexual vampire.

Her berserk carnality crushed into Gumball, and he began to cry out in agony for his body as well as heart. She caused the bed to shake and bump against the wall with her movements, and Gumball was sure that the others heard her.

Not that they'd do anything to save him.

When she finished, Nicole wiped the sweat from her brow and slid off him. She gave a contented sigh and leaned over. Gumball felt sick as her perfume choked him and her sweaty nakedness draped itself across him. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. That was her signature, her mark on him.

He hated it.

Something once so sweet and innocent, now a sign of perversion and unbridled lust.

Why did she do this to him? Why? Gumball desperately searched for an answer as she snored drunkenly into his ear. She said that he hadn't done anything wrong. Why did she need to do this? There must be a reason. A good reason. She'd never do anything so painful unless she had to. Finding no reason, Gumball wept amidst the stink of sweat, wine, and sex.

The next day passed much as the last had. Gumball woke in the early hours of the day to find his mother leaving his bed. She ran a hand along his cheek gently, then left. Gumball stayed and wept. He cried for his lost innocence, he cried because his body hurt, he cried because he was powerless to fight back.

And he cried because he saw no end in sight. This was no longer a bad dream. This was life. His life, now.

* * *

It was late into the day by the time Gumball rose from his bed. He felt disgusting. He had spent many hours now, sleeping in blankets and sheets damp with sweat and love. If it could be called love. He smelled of it. He reeked of it. But he made no effort to disguise it. Why bother? Tonight he would be drenched in it again.

The first person he met as he left his room was Nicole. Fear still shocked through his body, but he just bowed his head and went limp as she reached down to touch him. She embraced him, her hands touching places she should not reach for. She sniffed and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Mmmmmm, I love the smell of us afterwards too, Gumball. But you have to clean up."

"Why?' He asked quietly, too weary to even raise into his voice the bottomless anger he felt.

"...The others." She replied simply. Then she smelled him again, and kissed him. He did not return it, but did not fight it either. She pulled back and looked at him, thought for a moment and ushered him into the bathroom.

Nicole began to run the water in the tub, stripped her own clothing, and then removed Gumball's for him. Easing herself into the warm water with a groan of pleasure, she beckoned Gumball to join her. He did so without a word.

Nicole scrubbed him down with a gentle smile, then patted his cheek and lay down. Gumball, having had little real rest despite his long sleep, gave in and lay on top of her. They stayed like that in the tub for a long time, Gumball softly dozing on her naked breast. He was too numb to feel fear, and she was too content to take anything from him.

Eventually, it had to end, and Nicole woke her son with a shake and a smirk, and they both towelled off whilst the tub drained. Nicole knelt down to dry Gumball, as he only half-heartedly wiped at himself. She gently brushed his fur dry, and kissed his cheek.

But then she leaned in for a proper kiss, and placed her hands on his chest, and soon pressed herself against him. She had just begun to stroke him into readiness when a call from downstairs startled her.

"Mrs. Moooom!"

Nicole gave a sigh, bit her lip in frustration and quickly got dressed. She rushed away to deal with whatever problem Darwin had. Like a good mother would.

She _was_ still a good mother, right? Other than what she sometimes did...Gumball didn't know or care anymore. All he knew was that she would come for him again, to finish what she had started here.

And as he lay in bed hours later, naked, as she had instructed, he heard the door swish open.

"Mmmmm Gummypusss…" She moaned as she snuggled up to him. "You're already ready I see…" She purred, as if forgetting that it had been her order that he sleep in the nude. As if he wanted it too, and that it had not been her iron fist on him had bullied him into submission.

Gumball made no effort to resist her this night, he merely cried soft tears as she had her way. Less tears, and less pain. For he had little left to shed or feel. By the time she had finished with him, they were a tangle of limbs and bedding. But this time Nicole was not on top of him, merely lying on her side next to him.

Sitting up gently so as not to wake her, Gumball looked at the door. He could probably get out of bed without waking her, but...where would he go? Who would help him?

And, why bother trying? Gumball shivered a little. The night was cold, but his blanket had been cast aside in his mother's passions and now lay tangled in her legs. He couldn't pull it out without waking her, and he didn't want to risk that.

So Gumball lay back down, chattered his teeth a little before edging himself closer to his mother. Then a little closer so he was just barely touching her. Then she suddenly reached over and grabbed him, pulling him tight to her and sighing contentedly.

Had she only been pretending, or had he woken her with his movements? It hardly mattered. At least he was warm now. So Gumball reluctantly snuggled into her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gumball waited patiently for the impact. The merciless blow that would knock him out. That would end it all. He longed for it. He opened his arms wide to embrace his coming doom.

The dodgeball bounced off his chest with an audible "poing". It didn't hurt in the slightest, in fact, it was a wonder Leslie was able to throw it so far in the first place.

"Yes!" His shrill voice cried in victory.

"Watterson, you're out. No, not you, Watterson. The other Watterson." The coach droned, pointing at Gumball, Darwin, and Gumball again with growing irritation.

For his part, Gumball didn't notice or care. He simply wandered through the rubber crossfire to slump on the 'out' bench. His gaze shifted listlessly across the gym floor as the game continued. He was drawn into dark thoughts again, and let go, falling into a downward spiral of self-loathing. He barely registered the girl sitting down next to him until she spoke.

"Hey Gumball...You've been awfully quiet today…"

"Hey Penny." Gumball muttered, straining to keep the tension out of his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he returned flatly.

"You look hurt."

"I'm not."

"Hey…" Penny began in her best sultry voice as she cozied up next to him. "Maybe I can kiss it better…"

"No!"

Gumball pushed her away roughly as her arms tried to close around him. He jumped up as she fell off the bench. They stared at each other with mutual expressions of shock. Penny's confusion disappeared as tears welled in her eyes. Gumball knew he should say something. Apologize, tell her he didn't mean it, she just...just startled him?

Instead, he gaped at her as she stood and ran from the gymnasium, crying. He reached out a hand as if to reach for her, but she was long gone. The depth of what he had done hit him with a sinking feeling of horror. Gumball moved to chase after her, but a shrill whistle blew.

"Okay. Hit the showers. Watterson, I saw that. Report to the counselor after lunch." The coach droned, as Gumball could only wonder if he'd blown it with Penny forever. He...He didn't know if he could take that.

She was the lone, solitary light in his life at this point. Gumball suddenly became aware of how important she was. He had been counting on her love and affection to be there. To always be there for him when he needed it, and he needed it now more than ever. He loved her. He'd be there for her if she needed him...She just...He...He hadn't been ready for her to touch him was all. He resolved to find her as soon as he could. To talk. He needed some comforting words now, and she could always provide that.

* * *

Gumball hunched his shoulders as he stepped into the shower. He tried to squish his head down into his chest, to avoid anyone see the hickeys that dotted his neck like leopard spots. There was nothing he could do about the claw marks on his chest except fold his arms across them.

He shuffled under the showerhead and pulled the chain. He washed as quickly as possible, but slowed down despite himself. The hot water was a small comfort in a world of torment. It wasn't much, and it didn't make him feel clean, but it soothed his aches. Gumball sighed and turned off the shower to dry.

"Hey Gumball dude, wicked hickeys! Got some action with Penny, huh?"

Gumball whirled about to face a leering Tobias "N-no!" he blurted out instinctively.

"Duuuude you're seeing two chicks at once? Niiiiice." Tobias grinned.

The word spread through the showers like lightning.

"Gumball's got two girlfriends?"

"Dude, he's cheating on Penny!"

"I heard he has three of them, bro."

"Oh, bull! If I don't even have one, there's no way that blue pussy has three!"

Hidden inside a locker with a video camera, Sarah gasped in astonishment. She double checked her tape. Yup. She caught the whole thing...in addition to the showering she'd hidden herself here to see in the first place.

Sarah watched as Gumball ran from the showers, away from the voices taunting him. She felt a pang of sympathetic pain for him, but...If this was true…

Sarah looked at her camera. Unlike her other vids, this one wasn't going into her private stash - yet. Penny had to know.

She wickedly smiled to herself. Regardless of if it was true, a single Gumball was much easier to chase. She might finally catch him without Penny in the way...There'd just be the mystery girl to fight off.

Sarah popped out of her hiding space and laughed maniacally, rushing off to find Penny as the boys around her shrieked in terror and covered themselves.

* * *

Steve Small sipped an herbal tea and sighed. It was a nice, quiet day. His classes had been well behaved, and now he got to his favourite part of the workday. His allotted hour as school counselor. Small put down his tea and looked at his appointment list for today.

"Gumball?" He wondered aloud. He hadn't seemed like he'd needed any help today when he saw him in class. He had his head down on his desk as usual. He looked at who had reported him for counseling. Coach had made the arrangement. Odd. She normally never sent anyone down to talk to Small.

Well, He'd be here any minute now. Small took another sip of his drink and melted into that warm fuzzy feeling it gave him. This was some powerful stuff. His buddy Duncan always supplied the best organic herbal tea from his private garden. The one with the camouflage netting over top of it, right next to where his outdoor kitchen used to be. Small briefly wondered what he could have been cooking to cause so violent an explosion, but shrugged. Ol' Duncan always had his mysteries.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the appearance of a sullen eyed Gumball. The boy sat in the chair opposite Small and sniffled a little. Gumball's eyes were puffy and red, and he didn't look Small in the eye, preferring to stare at his own feet.

"Gosh, what's got you so down, Gumball?" he asked with concern.

The boy hunched over on himself and licked his lips.

"I'm here to help, Gumball. You can trust me."

"It's...It's embarrassing…"

"Oh ho ho, I won't tell anyone, and I never judge anybody either, you know that."

Despite his fear and shame, a small part of Gumball begged to speak. The burden might be easier if he could just squeak out a little confession.

"Well...I-it's my mom…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Go on…" Small said, pulling out a pen and notepad. Whew. Ol' Duncan really made a strong batch this time. His fingers were kinda numb.

"She's…" Gumball paused for a long time. "She's really clingy…"

"Clingy how?"

"...She hugs me a lot. And...and pets me, and kisses me" he gestured to his face "on the forehead…" He seemed really bothered by that particular detail. Small mentally shrugged. It didn't seem like a big deal to him, but then he smiled. He got it.

"And you don't like the way she's being so affectionate." He said, writing it down. "What's happening is totally normal, Gumball. Your mother is just realizing that you're growing up, and she's trying to squeeze in treating you like her baby while she still can."

Gumball stared back at him silently.

"But you can't let any annoyance at that come out in school like you did today. It's not okay to push people, Gumball."

Small glanced at the report he had been given. He ignored the bit about students talking about him cheating on his girlfriend. Miss Simian and the Nurse had insisted on a strict 'no relationship stuff' rule ever since the Valentine's Day massacre last year. He shuddered at the memories. Staff attempts to stop the affair had only made it worse. He'd been counseling students ever since that day.

Speaking of, his next appointment was one unfortunate soul from that event. Steve was going to need more herbal tea if he was gonna make it through that one. And just some time to mentally prepare for that ordeal.

"Uh, yeah, ok. That about wraps up this meeting, thanks for dropping by Gumball." Small rambled out quickly, jumping up and ushering Gumball out of the office.

The door shut with a gentle click, and Gumball turned around only to be met with the sight of Penny, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Gumball, what's with these rumours?"

"W-what rumours?"

"About you, and...some other girl?" Penny seemed like she was nonchalant, and sure that her boyfriend would never do anything like that to her...and yet she kept looking at his neck, despite it being covered by his sweater.

"It's not true, Penny! Tobias just misheard what I-I said, that's all!" Gumball protested, his nervousness rising "You know I'd never do anything to betray you."

"Well…That does sound like something he would do..." Penny said quietly, then glanced behind her. Gumball followed her gaze to see Sarah watching them from afar. "Show me your neck, then, if it's not true." Penny declared.

"Uh- oh, so y-you don't believe me, huh?" Gumball turned on her, desperate for some way of getting out of this situation. Penny couldn't know. She couldn't know. She couldn't know for God's sake. That he'd been taken and- that his mom had- that...that…

That he was unclean. That he was unworthy of her. She'd leave him if she knew. Out of disgust and shame that she'd ever known him. They all would. He'd be an outcast if anybody found out just what had been going on in the Watterson household.

He regretted talking back as soon as he'd said it. That had been the wrong move. The worst move.

Penny was taken aback, and got angry "Why are you so defensive about something that's not true?" She took a step forward, and Gumball backed up into the door behind him. He seemed to shrink, and Penny seemed to grow taller. Her skin turned blue, and then black, and a tail sprouted from behind her. Wings followed, and soon the shapeshifter towered over him as a dragon.

" _Show me."_

Gumball sank to the floor and whimpered in terror at her growled words.

If he had regretted his actions, Penny regretted hers even more. She quickly transformed back to her normal self and put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry Gumball, I didn't mean to scare you, but you're making me really…" She sighed "I want to trust you, but I need to know."

"No. You don't want to know." Gumball whispered to himself. Still shaking from fear, he reached up and pulled his collar down. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and heard only a long, long silence that stretched into eternity.

"...Who?" Penny asked, her voice straining to hold back her emotions. "Who. Is. She?" Each word dripped with venom as the dam inside her heart began to crumble.

"M-my mom did it…"

Penny's face contorted into disgust, and then into absolute fury. "What the _fuck_ kind of sick joke is that?"

"It's not a-"

Gumball was cut off with a slap from Penny. His cheek stung as she shouted at him.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I-I-I can't- I can't believe you would do this Gumball. I can't believe you would do this to me!" Her tears began to flow freely, her rage melting into anguish "I don't want to see you again, we're done, done!"

Penny fled, crying and blubbering, while Gumball could only stare dumbly. Somehow, he felt too numb to care. He bowed his head, frowned, tapped his feet a little and then went walking back to class. There was nothing he could do. What was done was done, and...and what hadn't been done was believed to be done.

It's not like he could tell her…

How could she even look at him again after knowing that his mother had…

She was better off thinking of him as cruel, rather than defiled, weak, and unworthy.

* * *

The three Watterson children got off the school bus and began the short trek to home. Gumball walked ahead of the other two, who whispered to each other behind him. Gumball's head perked up when they caught sight of home. There was a green car parked out front.

Dad was home.

Surely that meant...that mom would leave him alone now, right?

He frowned. No. No, she took _him_ because she wanted _him_. That's what she did now. If she wanted something, nothing could stop her. Least of all his father.

Gumball entered the house with his siblings, and was in the process of slipping off his backpack when Nicole's beat up yellow car pulled in. She rolled down her window "Kids! Who wants to go for ice cream?"

Gumball barely managed to step out of the way as Anais and Darwin ran to the car. Gumball licked his lips nervously, and looked at his mother. She smiled sweetly at him, and Darwin shouted back to his brother "Hey c'mon man, don't you want ice cream?"

Gumball never got the chance to decline, as a rumbling noise erupted behind him. "Comeonsonlet'sgogeticecreamgogogo!" Gumball had never seen his father move so fast before. He was picked up under one arm and dropped into his seat in no time.

As she drove, Nicole asked "So how was everyone's day?"

"Oh you know, the same, honey." Richard chimed in, bouncing in his seat.

"Richard, please control yourself." Nicole said as the car began to rock with his movements.

"Oh, sorry." He said, still practically vibrating with excitement.

"So, kids?" Nicole continued, looking up into her mirror to see them. Darwin stared at his feet, Gumball looked out the window sadly. Nicole noticed this, and looked at Anais, who gave her a serious look and mouthed the word "later".

Nicole nodded warily, and let the subject drop, opting to focus on the road instead. Though she kept glancing out the corner of her eye at Gumball. He noticed, and sullenly refused to look back. What was she going to do to him tonight? What humiliation was she dreaming up? He could tell she was thinking of something, the way she bit her lip and watched him - the way she seemed constantly on the verge of breaking the silence.

What was she going to do to him? Lazily roll her tongue over her ice cream cone and moan, probably. Staring into him as she mimicked the things she'd forced him to do to her. And it would all fly right over the heads of the others. They didn't know what she did each night. How could they? When they didn't even care about him…

Gumball was roused from his depression by the doors of the car opening.

"Come on, bro...I know what happened with Penny was rough, but you can't dwell on it all day."

Gumball nodded "Thanks Darwin…" Inwardly, he sneered at his brother. What did he know? Losing Penny was just one of the many wounds he'd taken. It wasn't even the deepest, just the latest.

The family walked into the store, and Larry behind the counter struggled to contain his irritation. It had been such a nice shift so far...

Nicole squinted at Larry, sensing his displeasure at their arrival. "Four small cones, and one large cone. Please." She said, placing a little too much force on the 'please'. Richard beamed at the announcement of a 'large' cone, but looked on in sheepish confusion as Larry handed Nicole the large, and she handed it to Gumball. Richard opened his mouth to protest - for he was the adult, and the largest member of the family, so surely he should...Nicole's glare was colder than their afternoon treat, and cut Richard down to size without Nicole needing to say a single word.

Gumball accepted his unexpectedly bigger treat with trepidation. He didn't know if there was some malicious intent behind it or if...if she was just being nice.

This _was_ nice. The whole family sitting together on a nice sunny day, eating ice cream and making small talk. It almost made him feel normal again.

They all went outside to sit on the bench. Nicole's hand came down to rest on Gumball's shoulder as they walked, and she gave it a squeeze. It might have been to try and be reassuring, but it might have just been possessive.

Of course, Nicole sat next to Gumball, not next to Richard. And when no one was looking, she reached over and rubbed his knee.

Gumball looked up at her, and saw her face full of honest concern. She smiled, and despite himself, Gumball returned it, just a little bit.

She wasn't being...weird. She wasn't being perverted or creepy. She was a mother once again. At least, for now...

This wasn't what he expected. This wasn't what he expected at all. His girlfriend had slapped him and broken up with him, and...his abuser was the one comforting him. Everything was so confusing, it made him want to break down and weep out of frustration. He tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't. So he leaned into his mother's body and cried softly.

The others looked over with concern, but Nicole shook her head at them. She had this.

* * *

Another family dinner passed in a relatively awkward silence. Nobody spoke, for they all knew by now what had happened at school. Darwin, Anais, and Richard each took turns glancing at Gumball, who ate slowly and surely, ignoring the family. He finished and left, his mother's reassuring words followed him up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll speak with him about it."

When she slipped into his room shortly after, Gumball rolled down the blankets to reveal his naked body for her. He softly sighed and looked away as she approached. He knew she would come for him. He had long since consigned himself to his fate. It was just...just part of the routine now.

Nicole gave him a look of dismay and rolled the blanket back up.

"No."

She sat on the bed and took his hand in her own. He tilted his head up at her in honest confusion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

It was his mother again. Just like earlier. Where'd she gone while that...that monster was in control of her body? Gumball sat in stunned silence before replying.

"Mom… S-she...she…"

"I know, Gummypuss. I know."

"I just…I lost her."

" _I'm_ here for you, Gumball. I always will be."

He nodded, trying to hold back his tears. Why was she like this? Cruel and sexual one night and then motherly and comforting the next? Maybe...Maybe he was reading this wrong? Maybe she hadn't ever really been cruel. Mothers weren't cruel, right? She'd never been cruel to him before the other night…Why had she been then but not now?

"You can talk to me, Gumball."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" She asked innocently, leaning over him.

"Of...of being alone." He mumbled.

"Well, mommy can fix that…"

Then Nicole stood up, and began to unbutton her shirt. Gumball looked at her blankly. How did she turn on a dime like that? Maybe, she could be motherly and sexual at the same time?

As he watched her, he couldn't deny that in a strange way he wanted this. He felt alone and cut off from everyone. Everyone but her. He longed to feel close to someone again. Even if it was only that kind of closeness.

After discarding her clothing, Nicole slid into bed, and Gumball shifted to the side to give her room. He turned over on his side to face her, and they gazed at each other for a moment before she pulled him into her arms, and held him tight. Gumball's inner turmoil only grew. He felt safe, and comfortable like this, why? Why did he feel that way? By all rights he should be terrified out of his wits, and yet…

"I love you, Gumball." She whispered softly, squeezing him. "Don't you love me too?"

"Mom…"

"You love your mother, don't you Gummypuss?"

"...Y-yes?" He supposed that he did...When she was being his mother, and not...

"If you love me…" She began, nuzzling against his cheek. "...Why won't you kiss me?" She asked plaintively.

"I…" Gumball croaked then trailed away meekly. Somehow, he wanted to, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. So he craned his neck to gently peck her cheek.

Nicole laughed "I wanted more than that, silly…"

Gumball didn't resist when she rolled onto him and took the kiss she craved. Instead, he sank into her passion, and drank in her love. It felt good to be wanted. To be loved, even if it was only this kind of love. All she wanted from him was this. His body.

...Or was it? The notes, the gifts, the candlelit dinner. It all came back again. _Was_ she just after his body?

When she began to gyrate on top of him, Gumball pressed back into her. He tried to think to himself that he was doing it because it's what she wanted, and she'd hit him otherwise, but now... now he realized he wanted it too.

"Uuunnh…" Gumball moaned as his mother again began to slide herself across his shaft.

"Mmmm, I knew you'd come around…" Nicole purred, working her hips slowly. "Go ahead Gummypuss...Touch me...I know you want to…"

In truth, he did. Gumball wanted to reach up and touch her soft fur. He longed to squeeze her and hold her. Despite all she did, her body held some awful power over him. It frightened him that she could effortlessly cast such a spell on him.

For now, he gritted his teeth and kept his arms splayed out to his sides. So Nicole reached down and took his hands in her own, dragging them up and pressing them onto her breasts. She squeezed his hands to force his to copy hers.

"Mmmm, don't you want these?" She asked, "Or thisss?" She hissed softly as she slid herself along him.

Gumball sighed as pleasure washed over him. Involuntarily, he squeezed her breasts, then let go as he realised what he'd done. Nicole chuckled at him.

"You're coming around all right. Go ahead. Touch me. Touch me wherever you want…" He dropped his hands down to his sides again, hesitating before swinging them around to grab her thighs. He slid them slowly up her ass as she spoke "That's better."

Gumball moaned softly as he succumbed to her flesh. She almost squealed with delight when he began to knead his hands into her. She continued to tease herself across him, rubbing herself against his tip and let out a needy whine before stopping, and getting off of him and the bed.

"Where are you…?" He asked in confusion as she began to dress herself again. She had never gotten...intimate with him and then left without finishing the deed...

"We can't. Your father...I have to sleep in the same bed as him, and he'd know if we did anything more." She stated simply, but sadly. "I want you so much, Gumball… but tonight we can't... I'm sorry."

Did he hear her right? His mother never apologized for anything. She'd blame everyone before she'd blame herself. And yet, here she just did. It didn't matter how trivial it was, Gumball knew that an apology, no matter how small, meant a lot coming from her mouth.

Nicole walked back to him, leaned over and kissed him again, deeply, then pulled back. "But you know that I love you." She pecked his forehead and quickly left, lest she be tempted to stay.

Gumball stared at the door through the gloom.

"I know." He said to himself quietly.

Soon Gumball was squirming in his blankets. Her being here, naked against him had left him...bothered. His hand slowly crawled along his body until it reached what he sought. He felt dirty doing this, but...He needed it. He'd never been denied her before…

This wasn't how it went...This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Usually, instead of leaving, she'd have pressed the kiss deeper. Her hands, always, her hands ran their now familiar courses down shoulders and chest. Reaching for the prize. Her prize. She would shift her body a little to the left, to give herself more room, and a better angle to grip him - just as he now did himself.

She'd pump up and down in a gentle, quickening motion, twisting her hand back and forth just a little. Gumball tried to imitate the gesture, but found it a pale comparison to his mother's practised expertise.

In truth, he had only touched himself like this a handful of times before she had taken him. His first shallow steps into exploring his sexuality - before his mother had seized him, and thrown them both headlong into the deep end. Sinking down, down to the depths of depravity in a heedless rush towards a dark pleasure, forbidden and secret.

And it was pleasure. It felt so good. He had hated himself for enjoying it before, but now he longed for it again.

Gumball closed his eyes and breathed heavily, reliving the sordid memories. Once he was ready, and she had had her fill of him in kisses, she might mount him. Or...She might take a different seat, dropping herself onto his lips.

He could almost feel her soft inner thighs against his cheeks, and her heat burning his mouth like liquid fire. Gumball huffed and hurried his hand, making lapping and twirling motions with his tongue as he fantasized a return to that first night.

But in his imagination, she did not bark orders or claw him. She cooed gently, whispering encouragements as he happily ate her up. It was strange, but he longed to taste her again.

Gumball grunted and released, then laid back and sighed. Then he looked down at himself and frowned. He got out of bed, scanned his dark room a moment, then grabbed an old shirt off the floor. He wiped himself clean as best he could, cursing his fur that captured and clung to his mess.

Then he flopped back into bed. He tried to sleep, but fell only into a waking nightmare. His own thoughts assaulted him. Gumball felt no relief from the desire that thrilled through him.

He thought of her body twisting and stretching in ecstasy above him.

He saw her eyes flashing at him in the dark, full of hunger and power.

He dreamed of her kisses, her tongue pushing past his to nearly choke him.

Then he realised something odd.

There was no alcohol taste on her tongue tonight. He cast his mind back to dinner... she hadn't had her usual glasses of wine. Not even a single one. Why was that?

And more, was that why she was so gentle now? No demon drink to inflame her passion into violence? And...when they were in the tub yesterday, and that night too, she hadn't had anything to drink. She was only violent and needy and hurtful when...when she was drinking - and since she'd started taking him, she hadn't needed to drink.

Suddenly, everything seemed clear to him. She had been hurting, and turned to drink to numb it, but then she lost herself in the wine and started to flounder. She'd sought someone to help her, and, she'd reached for him. She had needed him to save her.

She loved him, and she'd only want the best for him. That's all that mothers ever want. And what was best for him was if she was no longer drinking, so she'd...she'd done those things to him in order to make herself better, so that she could look after him better. She needed him to do these things in order to be herself. So…

Gumball solemnly realised that he'd do it. He loved his mother, so he would do that for her.

As this ran through his mind, Gumball came to another conclusion, one that melted away all the pain and confusion he'd felt for so long now. He loved her too.

He...

He loved her the way she loved him.

More than they should.

That explained why he…

Why he liked what she did to him.

Without the drink hardening her heart and bringing out the anger and desperate hunger in her, she was...this was…

It was good. Gumball no longer felt guilty about liking what she was doing. He wanted more, and decided he would get more.

 **A/N Going into surgery soon. Chapter Four will likely be delayed even longer than Chapter Three was. Apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Gumball's dreams of his mother slowly melted into reality, where the first thing he saw when he woke was her head bobbing up and down on him.

"Ah! M-mom! Wha-"

She slipped him out of her mouth and laughed. "I thought that would wake you up, sleepyhead." Nicole grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up into position. "I got up early so we could have some time together. I want you again, Gummypuss." She moaned. "I need you again before work. Last night was torture without you."

Without another word, she climbed on top of him and began her familiar movements. This time however, Gumball began to buck up his hips as she descended. Nicole moaned in appreciation, scratching him behind the ears as she purred with joy.

After they had finished, they were tightly wrapped up in each other's arms. Nicole eventually made to rise from the bed, but Gumball clung to her, and she smiled down at him.

"I have to go, honey." She said sweetly "It's a work day for me...and a school day for you."

"But I...I want to hold you a little longer." He pleaded.

"So do I…" Nicole looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "...What if you joined me in the shower, Gummypuss? We should be out of there before the others are up…" She said, more to herself than her son. "That gives us at least a little longer."

Hand in hand, they went to the shower, quickly down the hallway lest they be spotted by a potential early riser. They giggled with each other, overcome by the rush of possibly getting caught. Nicole set the water running, then beckoned for Gumball to join her.

He reached out for her, running his hands through her fur and the hot water as she bent down to kiss him. As they embraced, she pressed his head against her breast, in the crook of her chin.

"Isn't this nice?" Nicole said, gently swaying side to side with him "It's like we're on vacation…" She sighed the word with such longing, that it left a pang of sadness in Gumball. "Like we're on some tropical island, in a pool underneath a waterfall…" She continued daydreaming "Wouldn't that be romantic?"

Gumball thought about it. It would be nice. A secluded, exotic locale, instead of a cramped shower at home. "Yeah." He replied in a wistful tone of his own. He wished they could have some time like that alone together, just to relax in the sun. "Hey mom, do you think we could go to the beach this weekend?" He looked up at her "Y'know...just you and me?"

"It's a date, Gummypuss." She said, squeezing him.

Gumball felt a flush of warmth surge through him when their eyes met. The same way he'd felt when he looked at Penny. Anger suddenly took hold of him. Why was he thinking about her, at such a pleasant time? Some girlfriend she had been. Penny had abandoned him! Over a misunderstanding! Was that really love?

"I love you."

Gumball said the words quickly, then instantly regretted having rushed it out. It should have been whispered into her ear after they'd made love, not suddenly blurted out like that. He pressed himself into her body, water rolling down his cheeks like empty tears.

"I love you, mom." There, that at least sounded slightly more meaningful.

Nicole rubbed the back of his head. "I know you do, Gumball. Why wouldn't you?"

Gumball had no reply. Looking down at the scratch marks on his body, brought back memories of her forcing herself on him and of her striking him. But they didn't seem so bad, now. Not when compared to having this.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I...I want you." He stammered with a blush, "Y'know...again…"

Nicole smirked "Of course you do. Being all pressed up to mommy gets you all hot and bothered…But I have to go to work, honey. And you to school. There's just no time this morning."

"Tonight, then?"

"Eager, aren't we?...Yes, yes. Tonight."

"I'll be waiting for you, mom."

* * *

Returning to his room, Gumball sat down on his bed. He felt content. No, he felt happy. He could feel butterflies in his stomach when he thought about her. His mother's words of love stayed in his mind, and he listened to them over and over.

He had been right. The pain and torment she had put him through was temporary. Those painful memories no longer haunted him, now they felt like nothing more than just a bad dream. A journey and sacrifice they had needed to go through together to bring her normal self back. And now they had each other, more so than they did before.

He let the towel fall to the floor, no longer feeling he needed to hide himself from the world inside his own closed room. He felt comfortable with himself again.

He felt clean.

With a song in his heart, he dressed and gathered his things, heading off to catch the bus. Darwin and Anais joined him at the door, and they all walked to the bus stop together.

Gumball could see the relief on his siblings' faces. They knew he'd been off the last few days.

"Hey man," Darwin greeted his brother with a pat on the back. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, you'd been acting kinda down lately. That's weird behaviour even for you." Anais teased him.

"Don't worry guys," Gumball replied. "I just needed some time to myself, that's all. Besides, this is Elmore. Weird is normal here."

That earned him a little chuckle from his siblings. The Gumball they knew and loved had finally returned.

"It's good to have you back, Gumball." Darwin said with relief.

Gumball looked to the sky with a smile. It _was_ good to be back.

Things didn't become troublesome again until they got onto the bus, and Gumball saw Penny. He tried not to look as he silently filed past her. He didn't like the way she stared at him. There was an intensity he'd never seen in her eyes before. Grief and anger that Gumball could not bear to witness.

But what bothered him above all, was the conflict that broiled within him. He couldn't shake the lingering desire for her. She had hooks in him, and though her love had turned to hate, she still pulled him towards her.

"Wow, dude. Penny, uh…" Darwin whispered.

"I know, I know." Gumball didn't need to hear his brother say it. The Watterson brothers moved towards their usual seat, only to find Tobias occupying half of it.

"Oh, right. Tobias made me promise to help him study for the test today…" Darwin explained, twiddling his fins. "I tried to tell you yesterday but you were..."

"Eh, no big deal." Gumball replied.

"Okay Tobias, capitals of the world, which is, uh...Sweden's?"

"Stockholm." Gumball answered quickly.

"Dude, I'm supposed to guess it!" Tobias complained.

Gumball snapped out of a daze "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll just go sit over-"

"Here!" a shrill voice rang out, and Gumball was dragged into a seat. "I know we don't talk much, Gumball, but isn't this a great time to get to know each other better? Hmmm?"

It was Sarah who pulled him next to her, with an especially big grin on her face. Gumball knew Sarah well enough to know how eccentric she could be but this was a bit much, even for her. Regardless, Gumball shrugged it off and made himself comfortable.

"Um sure, don't mind if I do..." Said Gumball.

He was in such a good mood, nothing could bother him today. Besides, knowing his luck, the alternative would be sitting in the back with Joe and listening to an endless parade of juvenile jokes.

"So Gumball," Sarah began, "I'm uh, sorry to hear about what happened." She said it just too quickly to sound really sincere. Gumball knew that wasn't what she really wanted to say to him, she just had to get that statement out before she could _really_ begin. And what she wanted to talk to him about was plainly clear to Gumball, who wanted nothing to do with it.

He blinked in confusion. "Huh, what do you mean?" He could have won an Oscar for that performance, he thought.

The act threw Sarah off balance. "Y-y'know, what happened recently…"

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific." Gumball returned, straining to hold back a smirk.

"Yesterday, after gym class?" Sarah gestured with her hands in the air. "Y'know, with Penny?" Her hands pulled back to her chest and she twiddled her fingers anxiously. "...With the turning into a dragon...and hitting you…"

The memory stung, still, and it rankled with Gumball that Sarah was ruining his mood by bringing it back to focus. Still, he kept up the pretence of ignorance.

"Oh," Gumball nodded, closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head before casually responding. "The breakup, yeah. I'm over it."

It was a well known fact that Gumball Watterson had a thing for Penny Fitzgerald since they'd met. It had been less than twenty four hours since they'd so wildly broken up and he was 'over it'? What were the odds of that?

Gumball almost swore. With a horrible moment of clarity he realized what he'd just done. With his careless attitude, he'd just made it look obvious that he really had been cheating on Penny with some other girl, for whom he had genuine affection for…

But, that was true, wasn't it? Mom was his new girl, and he'd been with her while he had still been officially with Penny, so…

Why was life so complicated?

It was after this eureka moment that Gumball noticed Sarah's dumbfounded expression.

"Huh, right…" She said slowly. "Well, uh, that's good, I mean, I'm here for you if you wanna talk about it."

Gumball's shoulders dropped in exasperation, but he threw them back up into an exaggerated shrug.

"Nah."

A quiet moment passed.

"So, are you seeing anyone else right now?" Sarah asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Gumball shook his head before speaking. Boy, this girl just didn't know when to stop.

"The single life is treating me just fine." He clipped.

"Oh…" Said Sarah with disappointment before she rephrased herself. "I mean, _oh_ I know what you mean."

Sarah sat in silence. Gumball knew that she would try again, soon, but that was for another day. For now, he tried to bring himself back to his former good cheer. So he thought about the one person who cared about him. Mom.

* * *

Steve Small tapped the steering wheel in time to a beat only he could hear. It had been an okay work day, his only major issue being scolding Sarah for hiding in the boy's locker room and filming them. That was extreme even for her. But all that was over with now, and he was eager to get home again. A little bit of tea, sit back in his chair and let the TV do all the talking for him. Yeah, that's what he needed.

Just then, a car screeched past him, turning off at an almost reckless speed.

"Huh, that looked like Mrs. Watterson... Now where she could be off to in such a rush?" Suddenly, the answer was obvious. "Oh ho ho, Gumball must've gotten himself into some mischief again. Such a free spirit."

After an otherwise uneventful drive, Small arrived home. He parked Janice, lovingly patted her on the hood and fumbled with his keys. He kicked off his sandals and wandered through the clutter of his home to turn on his kettle.

Much to his disappointment, Small found that he was all out of herbal tea. Such a shame, he'd been looking forward to a cup of it all day. He'd just have to acquire some more from ol' Duncan the next time they met, whenever he got back from Mexico - or was it Colombia he'd gone?

With a little sigh, Small disappointedly put his hands in his pockets. Huh, there was something in there? He pulled out the memory card from a camera and blinked at it. Where did that come from? Then suddenly, he remembered.

Small had confiscated it from Sarah earlier today, following her little stunt in the changeroom. He'd been tasked with disposing of it but he had been so busy, ultimately it had slipped his mind. Oh well, might as well dump it into the trash now.

As for tonight, with no herbal tea to expand his mind, he would have to settle for actually watching what was on TV. Getting comfortable on his couch, Small began flicking through various channels to see what would catch his eye. Typical, so many channels and still nothing worth watching.

"Huh, I guess I could always check out the news…" Small pondered to himself.

Deciding he'd do just that, Small found himself just in time to witness a special news report. Something about new evidence in an old case from the 90's. A child had been molested by a close family member.

The program went on to explain the case in great detail, particularly noting how the affair went on for quite a long time, as nobody had picked up the warning signs. In hindsight, Small thought they were as clear as day.

Before he knew it, he found himself rather perversely immersed in the program, mystified as to why it was sounding so familiar to him. Had he seen this before? Maybe. He might have just forgotten the news hubbub about it in the intervening years. The details reminded him of something or someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Like he had solved a puzzle missing half its pieces.

And then suddenly, it came to him. His memory was a little fuzzy from the herbal tea he indulged at the time but the pieces soon clicked into place. The words he had heard, echoed through his head.

"No, no…" Small shook his head. "It couldn't be… Could it?"

The program continued and Small kept watching and thinking things over. Every so often, his eyes would wander towards his phone on the coffee table. He had a hunch about what might be going on but that was just it, it was only a hunch.

Small thought back to his discussion with Gumball, and then to the note that had mentioned something about him cheating on his girlfriend. Small knew Gumball well enough to know he wouldn't do something like that…

Thinking back to the boy's odd behaviour and comparing all the information he had against the details from the news story, his morbid theory was starting to sound less and less implausible.

Small spent a long time that evening, deciding if it was worth following up on his suspicions...Surely...Surely it was best to take no chances, right? Calling the police at this stage would be rather extreme, but...surely there would be no harm in calling the boy's father and asking if he'd seen anything odd…

Then again, how would he go about probing the man for information without offending anyone? Small needed a few more pieces to the story before he could make a move.

And then, he remembered.

It was still sitting there in the trash can, undamaged, right where he left it

Getting up and walking towards the kitchen, Small thought things over. What he was about to do was a complete breach of privacy and school policy. However, he had to be sure. He needed to accept it, for what it was. New information, more pieces to the puzzle.

He was doing this strictly for the greater good. And if he was right, the end would justify the means.

* * *

With Richard back at home, it suddenly seemed much harder for the two lovers to garner even a moment of privacy. They grew increasingly frustrated at the half-completed flirts and fleeting touches that resulted from the other three passing by them in the house. It soon became apparent to them that Gumball's room was the only private refuge they had.

A plan was hatched; the family would go out after dinner to the movies - but during dinner an 'argument' between mother and son would result in Nicole announcing that Gumball would not come along - and that since he couldn't be trusted alone, she would stay as well. A short while after the others left, Gumball went to his mother's room, and finding it strangely empty, went to his own.

There, she sat comfortably on his bed, scrolling through her phone. Gumball sidled up next to her, and after a moment of hesitation, put his hand on her knee. He gently rubbed it, imitating the way she had done to him over the past few weeks. Then his hand started to wander up her thigh, and further in towards...

With a smirk, Nicole gently removed Gumball's hand. "Don't rush me, sweetheart. First…" She stood up, set her phone on his desk and a slow waltz began to play. "Give me this dance."

They turned around, giggling like a pair of lovestruck teens, too enamoured with each other to notice anything else.

With a one, two, three... Nicole took the lead, holding one of his hands, and pressing the other tight to her hip. Gumball had to take twice as many steps for each move, but he was enjoying himself. Their clumsy, lopsided attempt at dancing brought a wide smile to Nicole's face, and there was nothing Gumball would rather see.

As the music reached its crescendo, Nicole released Gumball and spun away, gracefully landing to lounge on his bed. Gumball watched her in amazement. He hoped that one day, he too could move with such style and elegance.

"Mmmmm, it's time Gummypuss…" She purred "For you and me..." Nicole languidly stretched back and put one arm behind her head. Biting his lip, Gumball started towards her and...

"Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaah are you ready to roooooock?!" Nicole's phone screamed and the two lovers settled out of their shock to the thirsty roars of a crowd, who were in turn drowned by the sound of an electric guitar roaring to life.

"Who _starts_ a song with a guitar solo? That's just crass!" Gumball exclaimed in something between bewilderment and irritation as the music continued to blare.

"They're called Dreaming Panthers! And they're my favourite band, young man!" Nicole returned indignantly. "And, uh, you can turn it off now Gumball...I forgot I had that on shuffle...sorry."

"I can't. It's locked, and I don't know your password."

"Toss it over here. There we go." She said, sitting up to catch her phone, silencing it, and then flipping it aside onto the carpeted floor.

"No more interruptions."

They stared at each other, both knowing the mood was utterly killed, only to quickly laugh it all off. Nicole leaned herself back and spread her legs. Gumball climbed up between them and she turned over, dropping him onto the bed and landing herself atop him. They didn't need silly mood music or slow dancing. All they needed was each other.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Uh, are you, like, my...my girlfriend now?" He quietly asked, thinking of Penny and their breakup. Was he single? Or was this…

"That's cute, Gumball. You can call me that if you want, in private…" She leaned in close "...but I'd rather you call me Nicole."

"Nicole…" He whispered, savouring the two syllables of her name.

She no longer kissed him. They kissed each other, as he pushed against her in turn. She became more excited with his actions, and gasped as he broke the kiss to gently nibble her neck. He could see her tail swoop back and forth behind her as they began. Nicole began to position herself, when Gumball placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Mom. Nicole."

She didn't hesitate until he said her name, and looked at him.

"I-I want to be on top this time…" He mumbled, his cheeks burning bright.

"Gummypuss…" She chuckled, a rueful smile playing across her face. She slackened her posture and let him push her over. Gumball felt kind of comical on top of her. It didn't seem natural, and it was like a bad joke. He wasn't the dominant one, and now that he _was_ on top, he didn't know what he was doing.

Nicole reminded him by pulling his thighs down to line up their delicates. He slipped in, fumbling to get his position right. This was so much different from her forcing herself on him. He suddenly realized how much effort the lead had in this more intimate dance.

He enjoyed it, despite his bumbling. He closed his eyes as her arms pulled him into a hug. The connection he felt with her was as deep as any ocean. She wasn't his violator anymore. Nor was she just his mother. She was his other half. His lover.

His whole world.

In this moment, there was nowhere he'd rather be. Nested inside her below, with her loving arms wrapped around him above. The warmth of her breath on his face as she leaned in for a kiss. They discovered quickly that he wasn't tall enough to meet her lips without pulling out. They both giggled at their current predicament and she blew a kiss at him, which he returned in kind.

Their moment of love soon drifted back into lust, and Nicole began to command him to thrust harder and faster. Gumball tried to obey, until she simply held him tight against her with her arms and rolled over, taking over the pace.

Gumball frowned, not just due to her sudden weight on him, but also out of annoyance. He'd wanted to be on top. He'd wanted to satisfy her out of his own desire to, but here she was, taking what she needed instead of letting him give it to her.

It wasn't much longer before he came, and her shortly after. She let herself drop onto him, and panted his name gently into his ear.

"We're going to have to keep coming up with excuses to be alone." Nicole giggled after catching her breath.

Gumball was about to reply when an angry buzzing caused Nicole to sigh and lean out of the bed. When she came back, she had her phone in her hand and flopped next to Gumball to answer it more comfortably.

"Yes, Richard? … Oh everything's fine here. Yes, I'm watching him, in fact, I'll be keeping an eye on him all night. That's right, it's part of his punishment. If he's going to act like a little kid, I'll treat him like one, and he'll have to sleep with his mommy. Yes Richard, his bad behaviour _totally_ warranted it and it has gone on for far too long. You might have missed his behaviour during the last few days but I haven't. I'm putting a stop to this before it gets any worse. Yes. No. Alright. See you later. Bye."

With a groan of disgust, Nicole tossed the phone back to the floor. Gumball watched silently as she eyed the bottle of wine she'd left on his dresser. She'd left two glasses with it, but the two lovers had gotten so caught up in each other, that they'd never even thought to have any.

"Do you want me to…?" Gumball asked, following her eyes.

"No. No, it's fine honey. I've got everything I need right here." She smiled as she hugged him and nibbled on his neck.

"So, are you going stay here with me, mo-Nicole?"

"Of course, Gumball. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Nicole yawned and then groaned at the commotion downstairs. "Urrgh. Can't your father even answer the door without making a mess?"

Gumball snickered in her arms. "You've known him longer than me, you're the one to ask."

Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but halted. Gumball froze too. Why were there heavy footfalls tramping up the stairs?

"Nicole...should we…?"

"Yes." She whispered with alarm, pulling herself out of the bed. Gumball followed, but before they could put on more than their underwear, the door swung open.

"What the fuck?"

For Gumball, the world itself truly froze in place and he suddenly became aware that he had never relocked the door upon returning from the bathroom. It was only a mere moment but it would echo throughout the rest of his life. He would look back on it, to see the moment everything changed...

He would never forget that image, the disgusted faces of the police officers in the doorway. After that, everything became a blur of indistinct shouting, scuffling, and blind panic.

"Don't move! Nicole Watterson you are under arrest!"

Nicole grabbed the unopened bottle of wine from the dresser and smashed it, holding the broken end out to ward off the officers. Seeing the makeshift weapon, the police played it safe. Nicole doubled over and dropped the bottle as the taser did its work.

She never said a word during the fight, not until the officers had forced her down, cuffed her and manhandled her out the door.

Richard held back Anais and Darwin. A look of sheer disbelief plastered on his face as his wife was forced, nearly naked, out of their home.

In a state of shock, Gumball followed the bundle of jostling fury. As she was stuffed into the police car, Nicole managed to turn her head to face Gumball, and her panicked shout seared itself into his mind.

"Gummypuss!"

Gumball desperately tried to follow after her but one of the officers kept a firm hold on him and he could do nothing but gape in absolute horror. The entire affair had lasted no more than five minutes.

The Donut Sheriff turned to his coffee cup partner after he slammed the cruiser door on Nicole. "Look after the kid while I take her away. Just for a little while. We'll get the specialists to take over."

In a few minutes the officer had quickly spoken to Richard, and taken Gumball to his room. "Come on little guy, you need to put some clothes on." She said softly, and he did so in a daze.

Once again, the surreal feeling enshrouded the world. How did everything just keep going after something so monumentous happened? He felt like the gravity of the events that just took place should have brought the entire world to a standstill.

The officer brought him downstairs to the couch, fetched a blanket and put it about his shoulders.

"Hey there, are you alright?" She asked softly, pausing to usher away Richard as he started to approach.

"...Nicole…" Gumball muttered.

"She won't be hurting you anymore." The officer said firmly.

"She wasn't…"

She became much more concerned "She wasn't?"

"H-how could she be?" He lifelessly looked her in the eye, "Moms don't hurt their kids…" as the past week's events rolled across his mind, Gumball struggled to decide whether he even believed himself. "They always do what's best. Always…"

"...Right?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N Thanks go out to Whiskers Mooncat for editing and getting me off my ass to finish this. And also thanks to you, the reader, for your patience.**


End file.
